Love Before Duty
by xkaiistarx
Summary: Duty before love. Vietnam, Norway, Spain. SpaVietNor.
...

"He wants to see you."

Lien flicks her eyes up to meet soft amethysts, pressing her lips tightly together as her partner twirls and moves her in for a small dip. The hand on her back remains steady, their hold feather light when he glides her back up and resumes the four-step rhythm of the dance.

A subtle shake of her head makes the young man purse his lips, eyes flashing with distress. "He knows I cannot." The soft croon of a violin suspends the orchestra, and for those brief moments of solo she glances back to catch the King on his throne, serene emeralds watching over the company of waltzing partners. His eyes meet hers, crinkling in affection before the call of her brother turns him away.

"Lien please. He needs this." Silvery white hair bounces as he leads her to the very edge of the ballroom, releasing her once they enter the shadows. Under the lights of chandeliers and candles Emil bears close resemblance to his brother, all fair-skinned and sharp eyes, down to the very last curve of his jaw. Though where their physical similarities were plenty, other aspects differ. The expressions of emotions were more erratic, more open compared to the controlled gaze of his elder sibling.

A string of ache burns her chest as she looks away, mouth adamantly shut.

"Please. He's behaving strangely, Lady Knight. He won't eat, he won't talk. Not even to me." Emil clenches his fist, mouth pursed in a determined line. "He's hurting too. Please, if not for him, then do this favour for me, Lady Knight."

Golden orbs gleam in repressed longing , their owner staring apathetically at the polish marble floor of the ballroom in weak attempt to keep her breaking composure.

"I will not, Emil. I will not have anything else to do with him." Eyes flutter close, before sliding open and glinting with an almost painful intensity at the younger man. "Let this be the end of it."

"Lady-"

" _Emil._ "

The soft husk of a new voice freezes Lien in her tracks, and she swallows the heavy lump in her throat as she turns her gaze to the darkened corner of the room, watching the shadows of the recess morph as cloth and suit materialise from out of the alcove. Deep indigoes meet her gaze as the Grand Duke steps out from the darkness, a stare she meets head-on, watching raw emotion swirl and reflect in his eyes.

Longing.

"Lukas." The tingle of relief that soothes her heart at the sight of him both sickens and pains her; her fingers twitch by her side, palming for a weapon that wasn't there. She shouldn't be feeling this, she shouldn't be feeling any sentiments toward him.

"Brother..." Eyes look back and forth between both parties, slipping shut and exhaling in quiet resignation. Emil straightens, giving a parting blink to the Grand Duke and an uncertain glance to the Lady Knight before slipping back into the buzz of attendants.

"What do you want?" Lien says when he leaves, cold and distant as Lukas moves closer.

"To talk to you." The Grand Duke steps forward, closing the gap between them. Gloved fingers brush the skin of her palm lightly, knuckles knocking together as his hand rests on the grooves between her fingers. Hope flickers within him when she does not resist. "Please, I need you to listen."

"There is nothing to talk about." Her retort was sharp, her eyes dagger-like when she pulls back, breaking their fingers apart. The skirts of her gown flare against him, prompting him to follow as she walked further into the candlelight.

"You would give yourself to him?" Vexation lingers in his words, fuelled by the expression on her face. Yellowed lighting spills on his features, highlighting the locks of his hair and the curve of his frown, disdain sprouting from his features. "I thought you were better than that."

"We both know I have no choice!" Her reply had been nothing short of a hush yell, drawing a couple of curious glances at their direction. Thankfully, the merriment and draw of waltz music had the curious nobles turning their heads back soon enough.

"You always have a choice." The Grand Duke murmurs harshly, indigoes a stormy sea of turmoil. "He would let you go if you wished it."

"I wish it were that simple." Her eyes were staring at a spot to the side, lips pressed in frustration. "I really do."

The regret in her eyes were almost too painful to look at reflected, eliciting him to give into a distraction he deemed appropriate. His hands were on her waist and wrist before she could grasp her bearings, legs nudging her backward into the light. Lien stiffens at the sudden movements, yet the hesitance of her countenance gives way to resigned acceptance, feet moving with his flow as he whisks them into the sea of dancing couples.

Her skirts lift and flutter as Lukas brings her in to a gentle twirl, fingers caught in his as he looks at her. His dark eyes bore deeply into hers, simmering with raw emotion as tentative limbs coaxed her to sway in rhythmic motions.

"Lukas..." A frown marred her lips, creasing away into surprise when he spins her, arm cradling her back lightly.

The openness of his affections revealed left her breathless as she followed his lead, but it could not change what has already been done, no matter how she wished or willed it. Duty had ended them before they could even begin.

Their foreheads touch as he brought them back together, gold and indigo widening minutely at their sudden proximity. "Lien." Lukas whispers, and she almost makes to reply before the sound of clapping and amidst the quieting orchestra catches both their attentions.

All eyes turn to regard the King, who stood up slowly from his throne. Emerald hues scan the masses before resting his eyes on one. The Grand Duke's hold on her tightens when Antonio smiles at her, kindness and fondness swimming in his eyes that she cannot help but blink weakly at.

"Lien." The King grins, hands stretching out in an inviting gesture for her to take. She does not move, stirred only when Lukas moves away from her under the watchful eyes of all in the vicinity. There was a wistful look on his face, quickly hidden under a polite guise as he looks at her.

Their fingers were still loosely linked together, hands hidden from view under the folds and flaps of fabric. Lien turns her head, swallowing the bitter taste of words she would never get to say as she steps towards the King, the brush of fingers lingering on her skin even as mock exasperation overtakes her features, an expression she allows only the King and her brother to glimpse.

Antonio laughs, bright and warm, as she accepts his hand before turning to address the assembly. Speeches of gratitude slip from his mouth, one that the knight pays no attention too as she fixes her eyes on the Grand Duke, who, for all intents and purposes, stared resolutely at her.

A light squeeze of her hand brings her out of her musings just in time to hear the last words of a ruler whose words she dread would come.

"As such," The King lets out a bashful hum, eyes looking only at her. "will you, High Knight of the Emperor, accept me as your suitor?"

The gasps that filled the ballroom left nothing to be desired, but yet the knight finds herself hesitating, the soulful eyes of another she knows was staring at her in quiet desperation clear in her mind.

She could turn him down, she knows she could. Antonio would understand, he always did.

Yet.

The gaze of her brother was patient and wise when she meets his eye, the usual expectant gleam mellowed into something warmer. An Emperor has to sacrifice for his duties, just as he did to bring them peace, tying the lands of his and Antonio's together. To this one single moment.

This was never about her.

When she says yes, the ballroom explodes into a flurry of activity as she finds herself being lifted and swung in a jubilant circle. Antonio beams as he sets her down gently, emerald eyes glowing with so much joy it makes her smile.

Only a sliver of regret tinges her heart when she turns back to find the Grand Duke and his brother missing in the crowd.

...

* * *

A/N

A long time ago my friend Daphne asked for some spaviet. I regret to inform her I can't write anything related to Vietnam without adding in some NorViet now and viceversa.

I also don't know how to feel that I consider this 1.4k words fic a drabble. Damn I'm too used to writing long fics. Help.


End file.
